The Magic Roundabout 2
The Magic Roundabout 2 (retitled The Magic Roundabout for American audiences) is a 2018 French-British-American film based on the TV show of the same name directed by Luc Besson and Ridley Scott and produced by Steve Cox, Vincent Cassel, and Ron Howard, and starring Steven Kynman, Jodi Benson, Ian McKellen, Brad Pitt, Keith Wickham, and Helena Bottom Carter, and produced by BBC Films, and Plan B and distributed by Warner Bros in the US and StudioCanal in the UK Plot COMING SOON Cast * Steven Kynman as Dougal * Jodi Benson as Florence * Ian McKellen as Zebedee * Brad Pitt as Brian * Keith Wickham as Dylan * Helena Bottom Carter as Ermintrude * Jan Rabson as Mr. Rusty * Tim Whitnall as Mr. McHenry * Christopher Ragland, Glenn Wrage, Kerry Shale, Rob Rackstraw, Kevin Frank, and Neil Crone as TBA Production Plans for another film based on the show were planned by Action Synthese, but it was cancelled when they went bankrupt, in 2015, BBC films decided to revive the project as a stop motion animated film like the original show, later on, StudioCanal acquired rights to the film in the UK The film was a joint UK-France production, the film was animated in Toronto, Canada. Steve Cox, A producer and animator for the film, went over to Serge Danot's studio in France and brought back everything they could find right down to the biros that ran out, the puppets were starting to deteriorate but they were restored by Los Angeles-based collective Screen Novelties, the puppets were placed on display at the film's premiere. BBC Films had discussions about an american release of the film, BBC said "Well, an American release is VERY plausible due to the show's short run on Nickelodeon's Pinwheel and the failure of the 2005 film" after about a month into post production BBC decided to release the movie in America, several sales were held and the film was picked up for distribution in the US by Warner Bros Pictures, beating bids placed by other companies, such as Paramount Pictures and Universal. In the night scenes in the movie, a stark contrast is made to the original series, In the original show, it use an indigo or black background, in this film, the night sky background is more realistic looking and some of the lights were dimmed to make it more realistic When the film was released in the USA, a few terms were modified to reflect the American terms, though the word "Roundabout" was left untouched, several prints of the film left it this way but Cartoon Network airings had the original terms. Release The film was released in the UK and France on January 26, 2018 and April 6th, 2018 in the US Soundtrack The film's official soundtrack was released on February 7th, 2018 in the UK and US The CD contained 2 discs, one containing the film's songs, and one containing the film's score. Home Media The film was released on DVD on June 5th, 2018 in the UK and September 18th, 2018 in the US Box Office In France the french dub premiered at the Cinema of France and made €456,987,890 million, whilst in the UK the english dub premiered at Odeon Leicester Square and it made £1000,928,28 Million In the USA, the film topped the box office racking in $987,765,868 Million making it a box office success, the budget for the film was $30 Million Critical Response The film received positive reviews from critics, most of it coming from it's voice acting, and rather touching story. on Rotten Tomatoes it has 85% based on 324 reviews, with the conscious saying "Overall with a pleasant voice cast, and some heartwarming moments, The Magic Roundabout is one film the family can enjoy, a rare example of a film based on an old TV series done right", on Metacritic is has 76%. Though some critics criticized the movie because of the somewhat tacky animation and no mouth movement, Ridley Scott and Luc Besson responded the reason why they didn't input mouth movement is because they were trying to stay accurate to the original show, although some of the earliest episodes contained mouth movement. One reviewer on Rotten Tomatoes gave it 3 out of 5 stars and said, "Thankfully better than Doogal in every way, but I wish they had good animation quality and no pop-culture references." This movie currently holds a 7.2/10 on IMDb. TV Show After the film was released, BBC announced that a new TV show based on the film would be aired on June 5th 2018 on BBC Cebeebies in the UK, in the USA, the show was broadcasted on Cartoon Network starting a a month later on July 5th. Trivia * The film takes place after the series. * Despite the title, this film isn't a sequel to the 2005 film, but it's own film. * Among other things, actors Rob Schneider, Mel Gibson, and Tony Goldwyn auditioned for the role of Dougal, but were dropped in favor of Steven Kynman. * The film aired on BBC One in the UK on September 8th, 2018 and December 8th, 2018 in the USA on Cartoon Network. * The US theatrical trailer was going to have the song "American Girl" by Tom Petty as the main song. It was later changed to Thunder by Imagine Dragons, mainly because the series not only not come from the US, it didn't air very often in the US either. * The puppets used in the film were reused from Dougal and the Blue Cat. A few elements of the film are also included as well. * The American trailer has music from the french trailer for March of the Penguins. * In one part of the film, Dougal breaks the fourth wall when he says "Well who do I look like, Tony Hancock?" which is a reference to who he was based on in the UK version). * Despite being based on the original show, some elements of the CGI series are used, because of the inclusion of Dougal being shown to live with Florence and The Train is shown communicating by blowing its' whistle. The former change was made because it would make more sense according to the directors. Category:Sequels Category:Series Finales Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Stop Motion Films Category:Stop-motion Category:StudioCanal Category:BBC Films Category:Plan B Category:Movies Category:G Rated Films Category:British films Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films